


Yoga

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - More than 3 Sentences [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yoga, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has talked Phil into attending yoga and the instructor is super hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmi_hayes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmi_hayes/gifts), [gapanther79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gapanther79/gifts), [paperdollkisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdollkisses/gifts).



> Prompt: Yoga instructor!Clint x Coulson.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Phil grumbled at Skye as he walked over to the younger woman.

Skye grinned at him as she finished laying out their mats. ”You’ll enjoy it.”

Phil eyed the young co-eds and the younger men that had stripped down to their shorts. ”I’m not taking my shirt off.”

“Suit yourself, AC,” Skye said, stripping off her looser t-shirt for work out gear. 

Phil grumbled as he stood on his mat and felt uncomfortable.

“Everyone ready?” an exuberant voice called out.

Phil tracked the voice to the front of the room and felt his mind shut off.

He must have made some sort of noise, because Skye was leaning over, “That’s Clint. He’s the instructor and yes, he basically wears a speedo to all his lessons.”


	2. Chapter 2

Clint had noticed the one guy that didn’t take his shirt off the first time. He’d noticed him again when he shown up the second and third time always with the same younger woman. He kind of thought they were together and that he was her sugar daddy or something. He’d seen it before. 

Of course, he ran into the woman one day when he was getting a coffee and they’d talked. He was her friend and co-worker. The yoga was to improve his flexibility after an injury. 

The next time they’d shown up was a day when Natasha could take over lead. Clint happily did so, because t-shirt guy was single and according to his friend, Skye, He tossed his purple mat down near the pair and smiled at them.

T-shirt guy’s name was Phil and his friend was right, he was single. Clint complimented him, because he’d improved since the first day and teased him about the t-shirt. Phil asked for advice, which Clint freely gave. Clint’s plan was to chat him over this session and maybe one more, before asking him out.

Natasha was the spoiler of plans though and toward the end of class. "Also, to the guy that Clint has spent most of this session flirting with. I have his number and he would like to take you out for dinner on Friday night.“

Clint was grateful that this was hot yoga and couldn’t really blush, because he was warm already.

Phil laughed, glancing at him. "Is she serious?”

“She’s always serious.”

“So you want to take me out to dinner?”

“I was going to wait and talk to you after another session,” Clint admitted. "She’s a spoiler of plans that one.“ He cast a glare at the smug looking Natasha as she started leading them in a cool down session.

"It’s my friend’s birthday on Friday,” Phil said. "How about Saturday?“

"I can do Saturday.” Clint nodded, smiling widely.


End file.
